Lovely Surprises
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Quinn can't get Rachel pregnant...right? G!pQuinn. Established Faberry. AU. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Surprises (Caution: G!P. Don't like don't read!)

Quinn and Rachel Fabray were newly married at 22 and they went at it like bunnies. Due to Quinn's _extra part _she and Rachel had a very eventful honeymoon stage. Even now, a year after the wedding, they find themselves in the act every chance they get. With Rachel on Broadway and Quinn becoming a well known photographer they still had time to show each other how much they meant to each other.

"Hey Rachel, do you know where my lens case is? I can't find it." Quinn called out to her wife while looking under their massive bed. Why the hell did they buy such a huge bed for two small people?

Not hearing a reply Quinn groaned and heaved herself into a sitting position scanning the room with her eyes. How do you lose and lens case? It was fucking huge. It was at least the size of Quinn's torso and it disappeared.

"Baby?" Quinn called out again this time in a more annoyed voice. She really needed that fucking lens case so she could clean them for work tomorrow. After a minute or two of silence she stood up and walked into the bathroom where she knew Rachel was. When she swung the door open she saw Rachel sitting on the floor next to the toilet holding a small white stick with tears running down her face.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked walking over to her wife and sitting next to her. When Rachel didn't answer she looked to the small white stick in her hand. The small screen had a pink plus sign on it. Quinn looked at it with a confused face for a minute before realization crossed her face.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" Quinn asked quietly. Rachel looked up into her wife's hazel eyes and nodded which caused her to cry even harder. Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms as an instinct and tried to think about how this was possible.

All throughout Quinn's life doctors had been running tests to see if her _extra part_ was fully functioning or not. She had been to tons of doctors and they all said the same thing. She had a fully functioning penis that could not impregnate. Her testosterone levels were far too low to ever conceive, and Quinn was fine with that.

"Baby, how is this possible?" Quinn asked in a low voice, fearing the worse. Had Rachel cheated on her? _I'll fucking kill the guy!_

"I really don't know Quinn. I've been feeling really crappy lately and my singing and dancing have been off because of the nauseating feeling that I've been having for about a month now." Rachel cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked with tears in her eyes now.

"Because you just opened your studio and you've been so stressed out about everything. I didn't want you to worry." Rachel told her.

"Sweetie, we're married. I don't care how stressed out I am, I'll always be there to help you over any stupid studio."

"Baby, don't call your studio stupid. That studio is the one thing that makes you happy."

"No, you're the one thing that makes me happy. You and your beautiful smile, which I can't see if you are hurting. I wish you would have told me that you weren't feeling well these past couple weeks." Quinn pouted.

"Well to be honest, by the time I got home from rehearsal and you were home I was fine. But whoever called this _morning_ sickness must have been nocturnal, because I feel fine in the morning. After about twelve thirty is when I start to feel queasy."

"I'm still really confused as to how this is possible. I'm sterile." Quinn said.

"I really don't know." Rachel shrugged.

"Have you ever…Slept with…" Quinn started before being cut off.

"NO! Are you kidding? I would never sleep with someone else! That fact that you would even insinuate something like that is preposterous!" Rachel yelled. Quinn looked into Rachel's deep brown eyes searching for any traces of lying. She found nothing but honesty.

"Well, get dressed, because we are going to the doctors. We have to know what the hell is going on. But first I need a shower." Quinn said standing up and pulling Rachel up with her.

"Quinn, language." Rachel sighed.

"Says the girl who was a profanity machine last night when we were in bed." Quinn smirked.

"That doesn't count. I can't help what I say when we're doing stuff like that. It comes out naturally." Rachel shrugged.

"Well, I think this is a little overdue, but WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Quinn shouted loudly before pulling Rachel into a bear hug.

"I know! Ugh, but the baby doesn't like this position." Rachel groaned feeling like she was going to throw up. Quinn's mega watt smile didn't leave her face until she turned the shower on.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked her wife while pulling off her shirt showing her bra and her _very _toned abs. _Thank you, Sue Sylvester. _

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering I could throw up on you any moment?" Rachel said slowly completely mesmerized by her wife's body.

"I don't care. We'll be in the shower, I just want to shower. No funny business." Quinn winked which let Rachel know she wasn't telling the truth. But of course Rachel had to strip down as well and join her wife in the shower. It was like a rule or something.

~PAGEBREAKER~

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the waiting room of their family doctor's office. Quinn started seeing him when she was 19 and she had just moved to New York with Rachel, and she trusted him to find out how she got Rachel pregnant.

"Rachel Fabray?" The nurse called out into the waiting room. She really didn't have to do that considering they were the only two people sitting in the room. But they didn't complain they got up wordlessly and followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Quinn Fabray! My favorite patient! What brings you here? And who is this?" Doctor Hamilton smiled.

"Hello Doctor Hamilton, this is my wife Rachel." Quinn smiled at the older man.

"Your wife? Wow, she is a beauty!" He rejoiced.

"Thank you doctor." Quinn smiled while Rachel blushed.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Hamilton asked sitting down on his chair and pulling out the form that Quinn filled out for Rachel.

"Well, there's been some kind of issue here. Somehow I got Rachel pregnant. How is that possible?" Quinn asked slowly, unsure if it would come out the right way.

"Well, I don't mean to step on anybody's toes, but are you sure it was you?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure doctor, I haven't slept with anyone else." Rachel added, speaking for the first time.

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do. Quinn I need a sperm sample, because there is a possibility that the only reason they called you sterile when you were a teenager is because you weren't sexually active. So we are going to check that today for you. Also how about we get the sonogram machine in here and check on the little monkey that is growing inside of you." Doctor Hamilton smiled.

"Let's do it." Quinn nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Okay, let me just go get you a cup and I'll leave you to your business." Doctor Hamilton walked out of the room for a second and came back with a small cup. He handed it to Quinn and smiled at her before closing the door.

"This was the worst part about coming to doctor's as a teenager." Quinn said with a blush.

"What was sweetie?" Rachel asked taking it upon herself to unbutton Quinn's pants.

"_This_. The whole cup thing. It was awful. I didn't have a hot wife in the room that would do _that_." Quinn almost moaned while gesturing to where Rachel was rubbing her through her jeans.

"Well, today we are going for record time." Rachel smirked and pulled Quinn's pants down.

~PAGEBREAKER~

"All done?" Doctor Hamilton asked when Quinn opened the door.

"Yup." Quinn blushed. What Rachel had just done for her was totally amazing. Even though it was only with her hands, Quinn was sure that was better that a lot of things they had done before. In just five minutes.

"Alright, I'll go test this and when I come back we will take a look at your baby." Doctor Hamilton smiled and walked out. Quinn turned to face her wife and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to do some very dirty things to you." Quinn whispered huskily in her ear. Rachel smiled brightly and blushed. To onlookers in would look like Quinn was just whispering sweet nothings in her ear, but only Rachel and Quinn knew that Quinn was naming some very dirty things to her right now. She was explaining in detail what she wanted to do to Rachel and she loved it.

"Okay?" Quinn asked when she was done. She looked up into Rachel's noticeably darker eyes and smirked.

"You can do that anytime baby. I really wouldn't object." Rachel giggled.

"Good." Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel's cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips.

"So are you excited for this baby?" Rachel asked seriously.

"I couldn't be more excited."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, as long as it has your eyes." Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn! You did not just call our child _an it_, did you?" Rachel asked with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, as long as he or she has your eyes." Quinn corrected herself.

"That's better." Rachel smiled.

"Well Quinn, I have your results." Doctor Hamilton said a monotone voice. With his tone Quinn feared the worse.

"What are the results doctor?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Well, it seems…" He started while looking at his clipboard. Quinn was having a mini heart attack during this time.

"It seems that you're gonna be a mom." Doctor Hamilton smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you're fertility level is high! Your sperm count is that of a average guy. So you would be very able to get Rachel pregnant. And many more times after this." Doctor Hamilton smiled.

"That's great!" Quinn cheered pulling her wife into a hug.

"I know baby! We're having a baby!" Rachel cheered. Nothing mattered, but Quinn and her child at this moment.

"So let's look at this baby. Rachel I'm going to need you to sit up here and lift your shirt." Doctor Hamilton said while pulling the sonogram machine from the hallway. Rachel did as told and Quinn grabbed her hand.

"This may be a little cold." Doctor Hamilton chuckle. "Sorry, that was a little cheesy, but I have to warn you."

"It's okay, now I feel like this whole appointment is complete." Rachel smiled.

"Then I'm glad. You ready?" Rachel nodded and gripped Quinn's hand tighter. Rachel squealed a little when the blue gel was poured on her flat stomach.

"Okay, let's take a look." He began moving the probe around Rachel's stomach and soon a fuzzed image popped up on screen.

"Okay so do you see this little round thing right here?" Doctor Hamilton asked pointing at the screen. Quinn and Rachel nodded their head eagerly.

"That's your baby." Quinn and Rachel smiled proudly.

"Well Rachel, you're about a month and a half along. Congratulations! I'll leave you two alone while I go make copies of this." And with that they were alone.

"Wow, that's our baby. That's really our baby." Quinn whispered with tears in her eyes. All her life she thought she would never be able to have kids that were biologically hers, but now she had one and it was displayed right before her eyes.

"This is so surreal. We're having a baby!" Rachel cheered quietly. They were having a baby.

~PAGEBREAKER~

Upon returning home Rachel saw that Quinn hadn't said much since they left the office.

"Baby, are you okay? You're really quiet."

"I'm just thinking." Quinn answered.

"About what? Talk to me."

"Ever since I was 15 I knew that I wouldn't be able to have children. I knew that whoever I married would have to deal with the fact that we had to have help or no children at all. When we got married you told me that you didn't mind. That no matter what happened we would be happy and when we decided that it was time to have children we would look into sperm donors or adopt. I never thought, by some miracle, that I would be about to get you pregnant. Now you're pregnant! This is insane."

"This is real. I promise you won't wake up from some sick dream that crushes your spirit." Rachel stated sincerely cupping Quinn's face.

"I know, but it's gonna take some time to get used to. But as for right now I think we should celebrate." Quinn smirked. Rachel smiled sexily back at her and Quinn felt her member twitch at how sexy Rachel truly looked. She had a real pregnancy glow going for her and she looked so good to Quinn.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom, but first you have to give Rex some food and water." Rachel smiled gesturing to their three year old golden retriever.

"Deal, but you better be ready." Quinn smirked and walked over to Rex. He was laying on his dog bed watching her every move.

"Hey Rexy boy. Guess what? You're gonna be a big brother!" Quinn cheered while pouring his food in his bowl. Rex wagged his tail and went for the food as soon as Quinn put it down. She then ran the water until it was cold and filled his bowl up.

"Sorry that I messed up your eating schedule, but I was trying to find my damn lens case and then Rachel told me that she was having a baby, and I completely forgot. I'm so sorry." Quinn apologized while setting his water down. _Where the hell is that lens case? _

"But I promise that tomorrow your food will be right on time. I'm gonna invite Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany over for dinner. I think they will be very happy to know that Rachel is pregnant, don't you think?" Quinn asked not knowing that Rachel was sitting at the end of the hallway listening to them. She had tears in her eyes while listening because she was sure that Quinn was going to be an excellent mom.

Their apartment was more of a luxury condo. It was a big open area and the kitchen and living room area were connected. It had two bathrooms and three bedrooms. A perfect little family house for their small family.

"Okay Rex, I'm going to go play with Rachel, but later we are going to the park and we are going to play fetch and go for a run. How does that sound?" Quinn asked in and excited voice and Rex barked at her. He was a really smart dog.

"Alright!" Quinn cheered and petted his head. When Rachel was sure Quinn was going to walk down the hall she quickly ran back to the bedroom so she wasn't caught. Just as she pulled off her shirt Quinn came into the room.

"Oh hey baby." Rachel smiled trying to be nonchalant.

"Hi, you need help?" Quinn asked. Rachel's arms were stuck in the tight long sleeved shirt she was wearing and she definitely needed Quinn's help.

"Yes please." Rachel sighed. Quinn giggled and pulled on Rachel's shirt successfully pulling off of her arms.

"What would you do without me?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"I have no idea, but I'd be pretty damn sad." Rachel smiled while wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Quinn asked leaning down to give Rachel soft peck every other word.

"Because I'd be alone in huge New York City without someone to share it with."

"That's not true. You'd have Santana and Brittany and Puck and Kurt and Blaine and Mike and Tina and even Lauren." Quinn listed.

"Those people wouldn't matter. They would just be here to make sure I didn't commit suicide." Rachel shrugged.

"Don't talk like that." Quinn replied quickly. She couldn't imagine living without Rachel.

"In high school I thought I was going to move out here all alone and be on Broadway and meet someone that made me feel special. I had no idea that you were even in love with me."

"I told you, the only reason I ever picked on you was because I was in love with you. Like the little kindergarten boy that pulls the hair of the girl he likes. It made it easy to deal. And still to this day I don't forgive myself for that. All the slushies and swirlies and stupid things I drew on the bathroom walls were all just some stupid cover up. I hate myself for it."

"Quinn you have to let the past go. It isn't important. You are an amazing wife to me. You bring me breakfast in bed, you brush my hair, you buy me flowers for my shows, you run lines with me, you do all these things that make me fall in love with you even more every day." Rachel almost started crying now. She couldn't help but to stand on her tippy toes and kiss Quinn passionately.

Now Quinn was _very_ turned on. The temperature in the room went up at least twenty degrees with that kiss and she quickly moved her hands to Rachel's butt. Rachel squealed into Quinn's mouth.

"Pervert." She panted out pulling her lips away from Quinn's for a split second before attaching them again. Quinn shrugged it off and lifted Rachel so her legs could wrap around her waist. She gently laid Rachel on the bed.

"Oh god baby." Rachel moaned when Quinn's lips started attacking her neck. She could feel Quinn's arousal poking her thigh and she smirked knowing she was the only one that could make Quinn feel this way so quickly.

"You know babe…I never…found my…lens case." Quinn got out between kisses to Rachel's neck and collarbone area.

"It's in the garage by the rest of the stuff that was supposed to go to the studio. You put it there last night after your shower so you wouldn't lose it." Rachel panted.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn smiled lifting her head to look at her wife.

"You're such a dork." Rachel laughed before kissing her again. This time clothes were lost and now they were completely naked.

"Mmm baby, now." Rachel moaned wanting to feel Quinn.

"Wait, I think I hear something in the living room." Quinn said stopping to listen. She heard a knocking noise and she hoped it wasn't true. She had an boner and she needed Rachel to fix it.

"Baby, there's no one there just do it." Rachel moaned. Quinn shrugged and knew that if someone was there Rex where let them know. She gently entered Rachel making them both moan loudly. The afternoon ended in a fit of moans and groans.  
_

So hey people. This is my very first time writing about Faberry. Can't you tell? I'm not very good at it. Well, recently I lost internet connection and I went to my cousin's house and there I fell completely head over heels in love with Glee. I'm a huge Pretty Little Liars fans, but I can't write for any of my Samily stories because I've been bitten by the Glee bug. I love Brittana. They are one of my favorites, but I knew that if I wrote a story about them it would be too easy. Portraying Santana's character is simple and Brittany is even easier. The real challenge would be to get Rachel's character to blend with Quinn. I obviously changed a few things like I cut out the whole Beth thing and Finn or Puck never dated Quinn due to her _extra part_. I know this isn't exactly a good story yet, but if you give it some time I'll make it worth reading. If you don't believe me just read some of my Samily stories.

Speaking of RT and GT they will be updated shortly. Like I said I lost internet connection and I missed a few episodes of PLL and I can't write anything because my mind is filled with Glee. Until I can make the creative juices in my mind flow again I can't update. I'm so sorry, but if anyone has any ideas please PM me. I would REALLY appreciate it!

One more thing. If you love Faberry I suggest you read "Just off the key of Reason" and "Still off the Key of Reason" by an author named ElsBells. These stories are so amazing! They have me laughing, crying, and wanting more! If you're reading this ElsBells please write another sequel! I seriously LOVE your work. I read both stories at least three times each because they were that addicting. Even while writing my story I wanted to let Rachel call Quinn "Bear". It was hard! If you read this please PM me because I want to know where the hell you got that amazing idea from.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana and Brittany walked into Quinn and Rachel's house without so much as knocking. They were so used to just walking in that they didn't feel the need to knock anymore. As they walked into the living room they see Quinn sitting on the coach with Rachel on top of her with their lips attached to each others.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Santana yelled making them jump apart.

"Whoa. When the hell did you get here?" Quinn asked while standing up, careful to stand Rachel in her feet.

"We just walked in, and we saw you and the hobbit making out."Santana rolled her eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call her that. Her name is Rachel. And I can make out with my wife in my house." Quinn replied in a joking tone with a roll of her eyes as well.

"Whatever, let's get this dinner started 'cause Britts and I needs to gets our eats on."

"San be nice." Brittany warned.

"Hello to you too Santana. I hope you are having a great day." Rachel smiled. She was used to being called anything but her name by Santana and she knew that Santana loved her.

"Hey hobbit, you look a little different. Did you start wearing more make up?" Santana laughed.

"No Santana. But thanks for the compliment…I think."

"So let's take this to the kitchen huh? Rachel made her amazing vegan lasagna." Quinn smiled.

"Oh yes! I love Rachel's lasagna!" Brittany cheered. Santana smiled at her wife and linked pinkies while walking into the kitchen.

"Babe, when do you want to tell them?" Quinn whispered excitedly.

"Whenever you want to. I don't mind." Rachel shrugged.

"Alright, follow my lead." Quinn sat down at the table and Rachel followed, pan in hand. She set it in the middle of the table along with a spatula and sat in the seat beside Quinn. The table was a four seated round table so Rachel was sitting with Brittany one side and Quinn on the other and Santana sat across from her with Quinn on one side and Brittany on the other as well.

As soon as everyone got their helpings they all sat down and ate. Brittany moaned at the first bite making Rachel smile proudly.

"Wow, I'm not a vegan but this is great." Brittany said through a full mouth.

"Thank you Brittany, I try." Rachel smiled.

"So Quinn, how's your studio coming along?" Santana asked.

"Great, people really like getting their pictures taken. Mostly babies and family portraits, but when I do parties and stuff, they pay a lot."

"I bet. People don't want some crappy pictures taken of their parties. They want the best." Santana shrugged.

"Would you take some pictures of Lord Tubbington? He's turning 15 next week and I would love to have some more pictures of him around the house." Brittany said while trying to get the tomato paste off her white shirt.

"More pictures? Our entire den is filled with pictures of him. What happens when we have kids? Where are their pictures gonna go?" Santana asked her wife. Brittany shrugged and took another bite of her lasagna.

"Speaking of kids. Rachel and I have something to tell you guys. It's kinda the reason we invited you here." Quinn started looking at Rachel who nodded.

"Rachel's pregnant." Santana's eyes widened and she shot out of her chair.

"And you're okay with this? She cheated on you Q!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, what are you…" Rachel tried before Santana put her hand up for her to stop talking.

"How could you? I thought you loved her! And Quinn, why the hell are you still here? Come on I'll go help you pack your clothes." Santana yelled while glaring at Rachel.

"Santana listen." Quinn laughed. Rachel looked torn between laughing and crying.

"No, she cheated on you. She probably did it with that oaf she was dating in high school. I didn't even know he was capable of getting a girl pregnant." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whoa Santana, now you're way out of line. I'm not cheating on Quinn with anybody, surely not Finn Hudson. Now if you sit down Quinn will explain to you how this happened." Rachel quipped.

"Thank you Rachel. Now you know how I was born with the male reproductive part, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to notice. The fucking thing is huge!" Santana said with a small glance toward Quinn's crotch area. Quinn couldn't help but smile proudly.

"How have you seen it?" Rachel asked in an angry tone.

"Hello, we're best friends. I was the first one at McKinley to know. We had a sleepover one day and I accidently walked in on her changing. It looked like a third leg. But enough of that, please continue." Santana replied.

"So the doctors originally said that I was completely sterile, and Rachel and I aren't exactly huge at always using protection. So Rachel said she'd been feeling a little weird for about a month, and I found her in the bathroom with a test. We went to Doctor Hamilton and he said that the only reason they might have called me sterile was because I wasn't sexually active." Quinn explained in one breath. Santana finally sat back down and Brittany looked a little confused.

"So, Rachel's pregnant by you? That's awesome!" Brittany cheered. She got up and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Oh god there's gonna be a fucking spawn. It's gonna kill us all." Santana said looking truly terrified.

"San that's not nice." Brittany warned.

"And neither is the headache that I'm gonna get when that goddamn devil baby that's growing inside Berry starts singing Broadway tunes as soon as it can talk." Santana said seriously but everyone knew she was joking.

"It's Fabray." Rachel corrected.

"Oh god, I can see that little munchkin now. Singing Broadway songs and dancing to no music. I feel really sorry for you Quinn."

"I think it'll be cute. It'll have blonde hair and big brown eyes. Rachel's talent and Quinn's athleticism."

"I think that would be the perfect child." Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"It does, doesn't it? I think he or she can be on Broadway with me starting really young. Maybe our little girl could play Annie?" Rachel cheered while Santana groaned.

"Kill me now." Santana groaned.

~PAGEBREAK~

After dinner they moved to the living room to watch a movie.

"What about Funny Girl?" Rachel suggested.

"No! We watch that every time we come over. I was thinking we could pop out some Paranormal Activity." Santana suggested and Quinn nodded eagerly. Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes, put the movie in the DVD player and went to plop down on Quinn's lap.

"So, I never asked, but does this mean that Quinn can get you pregnant again? I mean after this baby is born." Brittany asked while the previews played.

"Yes, we can conceive like any average couple could. Which could work to our benefit. I mean now we don't have to go through the whole artificial insemination process which isn't exactly the most dependent process. I've always wanted three children and now we can have them without much hassle. Although my Broadway career will have to be put on pause for a while." Rachel trailed on.

"How long will you be gone with this pregnancy?" Quinn asked.

"My revival of Funny Girl right now is an eight month show and I'm already halfway through so I'll be done soon. Hopefully before I start showing too much. I'll have the baby and hopefully start again a few months later."

"Sounds like a great plan Berry." Santana replied with a smile.

"Fabray." Quinn answered this time.

"Yeah, whatever, now where is the remote so I can press play?" Santana asked looking around the dark living room. She had Brittany lying on top of her so she couldn't move.

"I have it. Hold on." Quinn said trying to find the play button on the remote in her hand. When she finally found it she pressed play and the movie started. Throughout the movie Quinn found herself trying to focus, but she had Rachel was sitting on her lap rocking ever so slightly and it was turning Quinn on. She could feel her member getting hard in a matter of seconds. If Rachel didn't stop she was going to have to go take a very cold shower. She kept her focus on the movie trying her best not to moan.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and holding her still.

"What's wrong baby? Am I making you hard?" Rachel whispered huskily into Quinn's ear. Quinn glanced over at Santana and Brittany seeing that Brittany was asleep and Santana looked awful close to dozing herself.

"Hey guys, how about we call it a night? I took Rex to the park earlier and I'm wiped."

"Yeah. Can we take the guest bedroom?" Santana asked in a sleepy voice gently waking her wife up.

"Duh, don't you always?" Quinn smirked.

"Alright, tomorrow morning we are going to babies r us so we can find at least one auntie shirt. I'm hoping I can brain wash your child into liking me so it doesn't turn out completely annoying." Santana smirked back.

"We don't even know the gender. She's only a month and a half along."

"Doesn't matter. Plus I know Berry wants to see all the stuff she could buy later on. I know I want to. I know it may not seem like it, but I'm actually very excited for this baby. Brittany and I agreed that we wouldn't have kids until her studio is up and running. And my cheer squad is going to regionals next month so we have a lot on our plates." Santana said referring to the high school cheerleading squad that she was coach of. She was the next Sue Sylvester.

"That's great Santana. Hopefully Quinn and I can come. That would be like blast from the past." Rachel told her.

"Yeah it would be. Now let's sleep so we can get up early." Santana said before getting up and guiding Brittany to the guest room.

"Let's go fix that little problem sweetie." Rachel smirked over her shoulder, walking into their bedroom leaving Quinn standing there.

"Little?" Quinn asked looking down at her crotch area with a raised eyebrow and followed her wife.

~PAGEBREAKER~

Quinn woke up to the sound of loud singing and laughter. She knew that Brittany and Rachel were in the kitchen cooking something together while making a bunch of noise. Santana usually slept till noon and she was up around eleven. Quinn looked at the alarm clock beside her and noticed it wasn't even ten yet.

"Ugh, these women are gonna be the death of me." Quinn groaned. She couldn't go in the kitchen just yet because she had an early morning erection and Brittany was there so she had to just try her best to go back to sleep. Rachel and Brittany seemed to only get louder and so Quinn decided to go take a cold shower.

"So Rach, any names yet?" Brittany asked while scrambling some eggs. She was in charge of the regular food while Rachel made the vegan food.

"Brittany, I've known for 36 hours. It takes time to develop the perfect baby name." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but you're Rachel Berry. You're always prepared so I know you have at least one name." Brittany said like it was obvious.

"Okay, fine. I have one name that I like for a boy." Rachel admitted with a sigh.

"Okay tell me." Brittany said with an excited look.

"Joshua."

"That's a great name! Quinn will love it!" Brittany squealed and Rex barked at her excitement.

"Shh! You're going to wake Quinn and Santana up and we all know Santana doesn't like to be awake before noon on weekends."

"I'm sorry Rach, it's just that this is becoming so real. You're pregnant!" Brittany squealed again.

"I know!" Rachel couldn't help but squeal again.

"Whoa, what the fuck is up with all the squealing in here?" Santana yelled walking into the kitchen in her tank top and boy shorts. Brittany's eyes racked over her wife's body shamelessly.

"Sorry Sanny, we were just getting a little excited." Brittany smiled at her wife apologetically.

"Well, can you be excited a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep." Santana quipped sleepily and walking back into the guest room to sleep.

"Can I just say that your wife scares me sometimes? She can be really mean and I think she really wants to hit me sometimes." Rachel admitted.

"Don't pay her any attention. She just puts up that mean girl front because she doesn't want you to know that she loves you. Santana is a weird one. She shows her love by being mean." Brittany shrugged.

"I get that, but why does she pick on me the most?"

"Because she cares the most about you. Do you know what she said the night of your wedding?" Rachel just shook her head.

"She said, and I quote, 'Q better be good to her, or I swear I'll kick her ass. And Britt if you tell anyone I said that I won't kiss you for a whole day'" Brittany smiled.

"Aw, Santana cares about my well being! Well, if she must know, Quinn is nothing but gentle with me. She's never hurt me and I don't think she ever will. She loves me."

"Yes I do." Quinn said walking down the hall. The smile on Rachel's face brightened at the sound of Quinn's voice and soon her face appeared in the kitchen. She was wearing black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"How much of that did you hear?" Brittany asked.

"Since the part about Santana kicking my ass if I didn't treat Rachel. And it's okay that she said that because I told Rachel the same thing about you. I told her if she ever hurt you, I'd kill her."

"That's sweet of you." Brittany smiled at her best friend.

"Baby, where are you going?" Rachel asked gesturing to the white Nikes her wife had on.

"I'm going to take Rex for a quick walk. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Quinn said before kissing Rachel lightly on the lips and walking out the door with Rex on his leash.

"She's going to be such a great mother." Rachel told Brittany.

"I agree. She'll be the type of mom that takes her kid to the park and plays with them all day long." Rachel couldn't help but smile and wonder what her life will be like when this baby comes.  
_

Another episode complete. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I give up writing all together?

So here's how this is going to go from now on. Every chapter will be a month of Rachel's pregnancy and sometimes there may be two chapters a month. After the baby is born I may skip around a lot, but that's only a maybe.

Thank you for reading! Review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel had just gotten to the theater to have another one of her nightly shows when the male lead, Justin, came up to her.

"Rachel, you're needed in hair and makeup." He said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you. And if you see Brad can you tell him that need to see him right away, please? It's urgent." Rachel told Justin referring to the director of the play.

"Sure thing." Justin nodded and Rachel thanked him before walking away. She walked into her dressing room to pull on her costume when there was a knock on her door. She quickly pulled on her dress and fixed it. "Come in." She called.

"Hey Rach, you wanted to see me?" Brad, the director, asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I can't star in _Les Mis_ after this production ends. The start time is too close to the end of this one, and I'm having a baby." Rachel smiled widely after hearing it out loud again. She'll never get tired of hearing that.

"You're pregnant?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, Quinn and I found out a few weeks ago and I just remembered that you had offered me the female lead."

"Well, how long are you planning on taking off?"

"Maybe a month or two." Rachel answered. She had to talk to Quinn about it.

"_Les Mis_ is only running for five months, and I know another director who's starting _Hairspray_ sometime next year. I'll give him a call for you if you'd like." Brad offered.

"That would be great! I would love to star in _Hairspray_. I'm due in September, so do you know the actual month he's starting next year?" Rachel asked with much enthusiasm.

"I think he said around February. That would give you a full four months with your baby."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can be out of work for a full four months. I have bills and I'll have a baby." Rachel said losing all the excitement she had before.

"Aw, I'm sorry Rach. But if you would like I can look into someone that's starting a production in December. It would be a way of saying thank you for what you've done for my show."

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll find something." Rachel smiled and thanked him before walking into hair and makeup.

~AFTER THE SHOW~

Quinn walked into her wife's dressing room with a large bouquet of red roses. Rachel's favorite. When she opened the door she saw her wife at her vanity wiping off her makeup.

"Hey gorgeous. You were amazing out there tonight." Quinn said effectively making Rachel jump.

"Quinn, you startled me!" Rachel screeched while standing and making her way to her amused wife.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come and say that you were amazing out there tonight. People were cheering so loudly for you and I could help but scream louder. I love you so much." Quinn told her while setting the flowers on the end table by the door and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Rachel looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes and she couldn't help but to feel so loved.

"I love you too. I didn't see you in the crowd tonight." Rachel frowned.

"I didn't sit in my usual seat. I traded my ticket with a nice older lady so I could surprise you. She was happy because, believe it or not, she flew from California to see _you_. She said 'I came all this way to see that Rachel Berry perform'." Quinn said trying to imitate the lady's voice.

"That was really sweet of you. And thank you for the flowers. I really love them." Rachel said glancing at the roses on her table. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You smell really good." Quinn whispered huskily. Rachel found Quinn extremely irresistible.

"Don't talk like that Quinn, it turns me on." Rachel told her honestly.

"Maybe I'm trying to turn you on." Quinn smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you are you have to stop, we still have to go outside and face all the paparazzi. I just don't want them to be all over me when all I can think about is you doing some very explicit things to me." Rachel giggled when Quinn began kissing her neck.

"Come on Rach, just a quickie. It wouldn't be the first time we had sex in this dressing room." Quinn laughed against Rachel's neck. When Rachel let out a small moan Quinn knew she was close to giving in.

"No, I'm making you wait until we get home." Rachel said seriously before pulling away from her wife and going to wipe the rest of the makeup off.

"Tease." Quinn muttered quietly thankful that she hadn't let herself get carried away, because the dress she was wearing would surely give it away. Once Rachel was done wiping away her makeup and changing back into regular clothes she grabbed Quinn's hand, her flowers, and her purse and made her way to the exit.

"Brace yourself, honey." Rachel whispered knowing that there is going to be a lot of paparazzi as usual. When she stepped out into the cool night she noticed a group of guys had formed on the other side of the street, all holding cameras.

"Rachel! Is it true that you'll be staring in another Broadway show directly after this one?" One guy shouted at her.

"Hello Quinn, you look lovely. Did you and Rachel have a little fun in the dressing room after the show? You were in there for quite a long time." Another one called out. Rachel and Quinn knew to just smile and keep walking. They were almost to Quinn's Black SUV now.

"Rachel, why does it look like your gaining weight?" Another guy shouted. Rachel's eyes went wide and Quinn pulled her along faster into the car. She did not want to go HBIC on them here.

"Bye guys, I hope you enjoyed the show." Rachel said with a fake smile through the now rolled down window in her car. She wanted nothing more than to just go home.

"Bye!" They all shouted after the car. Some snapped pictures as they turned out onto the street.

"They never seem to be satisfied." Rachel sighed.

"And for the record, you don't look like you're gaining any weight yet. You look amazing." Quinn told her wife honestly.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." Rachel smiled petting her wife's head.

"So, I got the tickets to Ohio. We leave in a week. I called my mom and dad, and they said they would be happy if we stayed with them, but then I called your dads and they want us to stay there." Quinn explained.

"Well, where do you want to stay?" Rachel asked now playing with her wife's ear.

"Wherever you are." Quinn answered immediately. Rachel's heart swelled and she wanted to kiss Quinn badly.

"I think we should spend one night at your parents and one night at mine. That way we don't have to choose." Rachel replied after a minute of silence.

"That sounds good, but what about when we break the news? Do you want to tell them together or separately?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I know my dads are going to be super happy and they're going to break out into song, no doubt. Your parents seem like the type of people that like quiet."

"I really don't know how they will react. They just aren't predictable people." Quinn shrugged.

"Well, I think we should stay the first day at your parents and then the next at mine. That way if they don't take the news well we can just go straight to the Berry residence." Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like a plan, and I want to apologize in advance if they decide to reject our baby completely. I mean I know that they finally came around to us being together."

"Well, after four years of being with you I couldn't help but know that your parents would come to the wedding. In senior year when we started dating I thought your parents were going to kick me out on my ass the first time we had dinner. And throughout the first two years they never really acknowledged us together, but I think they saw how much we truly loved each other. Now look at us. Married for a whole year and having a baby." Rachel smiled brightly.

"I think we're pretty damn awesome for pulling all this off." Quinn smirked. She was now pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex.

"Me as well. And you want to know what my favorite part of all the torment we went through in Lima?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded eagerly.

"Proving all the people that said we would never make it wrong. They always said that you were just using me and we would never make it. And we did! I believe there is a Shania Twaine song about this." Rachel said with a large smile.

"I think so too, umm it goes…_Looks like we made it. Look how we've come my baby." _Quinn started out in her melodious voice.

"_I'm glad we didn't listen. Look at what we could be missing."_ Rachel finished finally able to place a kiss on her wife's waiting lips. They were really glad they didn't listen to all the crap people gave them back in Ohio. Now they had each other and this baby.

~PAGEBREAK~

Quinn was placing her toiletries in her suitcase, ready to head to the airport in the morning. She and Rachel were a little nervous to face all the people that made them want to leave Ohio in the first place. Many people there didn't know that Quinn and Rachel we're married and many didn't even know Rachel was on Broadway. They were excited to go back to McKinley and see Mr. Shue and even Coach Sylvester. Though it's only been about five years and they weren't expecting much change.

"Honey, where are my Barbra Streisand pajama pants?" Rachel asked walking into their bedroom wearing a t-shirt and her underwear. Quinn couldn't help but stare. Two and a half months pregnant, and Rachel still looked like she had just walked out of a Playboy.

"I think you packed them."

"Are you sure? Because I was thinking the same thing, but I wanted to wear them to bed tonight." Rachel pouted.

"Or you could just wear that. I mean the less clothes you sleep in, the colder you are. That way we can cuddle closer." Quinn suggested.

"You're such a pervert." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and went over to their dresser to find some pajama pants to wear. She often wore Quinn's basketball shorts that we're huge on her. When Rachel bended over ever so slightly Quinn's eyes were glued. She couldn't help but to walk over and palm her wife's amazing rear end.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Enjoying the view."

"Ever hear the phrase, 'you can look but you can't touch'?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that applies here." Quinn answered.

"And why not?" Rachel asked turning around and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Because you're too irresistible to not touch. I think I speak for the entire world when I say that your ass is the most mesmerizing thing on earth, besides your eyes or course."

"You're a sweet talking pervert." Rachel giggled.

"Really? I moved from just a pervert to a sweet talking pervert? I think that's called progress." Quinn said in a sing song voice and Rachel laughed.

"You're a goofball. I hope our baby is goofy like you."

"Speaking of the little goober, I have the perfect name for a girl." Quinn started.

"Yeah? I was telling Brittany a few weeks ago about a name for a boy." Rachel added with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go first. If it's a girl Amelia?" That way for a nickname we can call her Meme." Quinn's smile was brighter than the sun at this point.

"I love it. She'd be the cutest baby the world has ever seen." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Now your name." Quinn pressed while giving Rachel Eskimo kisses.

"I like Joshua for a boy. It's masculine, but not too masculine. We can call him Josh for short."

"I love that name! So Amelia or Joshua? I love it. What about middle names?"

"I was thinking if it's a girl we could use my mother's name as her middle name. So Amelia Shelby?" Rachel asked. Once she said the name Quinn's face lit up.

"I honestly just fell in love with it. That reminds me, do you want to go and tell your mom as well? She did say that she would love to be a part of your life now." Quinn suggested.

"I'll think about it. We still have to find a middle name for Joshua."

"What about Joshua Shawn? That way even if it is a boy we can say that his middle name was inspired by your mom's name. I think Shawn and Shelby are pretty close." Quinn smiled sheepishly.

"I think that sounds perfect. And I believe that we have our baby's name picked out." Rachel smiled brightly making Quinn copy. She pulled Quinn forward and kissed her with all her might.

"What…about the….godparents?" Quinn got out between kisses.

"I have no idea. That's between our friends." Rachel shrugged. After a few more minutes of kissing Rachel and Quinn pulled away so Quinn could finish packing and Rachel could find some clothes to sleep in. They were both very nervous as to how this trip would play out.  
_

So there's another episode people. I have everything planned out for their trip to Ohio and I must say it gets interesting. I love this baby already and it's not even mine, or born yet. Please tell me what you think!

Question: Where are you guys from? (I always get PMs from people that always say that English isn't their first language and I want to know where my readers are reading my stories from.)

I'm from the United States and I live in Michigan. What about you? PM me to tell me privately.

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


End file.
